Grim Sword Legion
by FEV Grim
Summary: A small Imperial legion squad landed on Remnant for unknown reasons. The five member squad most learn about Remnant and stop the forces of Chaos. {Discontinue}
1. Gate 1

_"In the grim darkness of the 41st Millennium, there is only war."_

 _"From my blood and steel, I shall die in the battle that wish to bring the forces of Chaos free. We may be abhuman, but our faith to the Emperor is just as great as your own. We are the Grim Sword Legion, our ancestors gave everything for him and so shall we."_ -Dante Callar 15th Lord of Grim.

On the Feral world of Voastea, the morning sky show the medium size the extreme axial is so bad that the star raise from the West one day then raise from the South the next. A mouth ago, the world had it's winter, now it's going through with it's fall.

A young women, the look of her mid to late teens wearing a Imperium Commissar uniform. Her light gray skin being hit by the somewhat warm morning wind, with her raven black hair blow with it. She was moving with the remainder unit across the streets to meet up with the rest of their legion.

They only had three more blocks till they would make it to their destination, until one of her man was shot in the head. "Take cover!" She yells before another was hit, which everyone start rushing to get to cover. She starts breathing heavily, but then slows down to find where their attacker was. She spots a large broken window at the building across the street, after noticing this she gave her orders. "You! Go to that building and kill the son of a bitch! We'll suppressive fire until you until with the treat! You know what would happen if you come back if he's not dead before hand!"

The guardsman nods before moving closer to their attackers. It almost seem to easy, until the guardsman was shredded by a storm of pullets. "Fraker!" She looks at her remaining man, only six left and if they can't kill their attackers, then their all as good as dead.

Before she can give the next set of orders, the entrances explodes. She turns to source of the attack and smiles as she see a almost black armor with red trims and a large blood red skull on his right shoulder. That is the sign of a Space Marine, a Grim Angel Space Marine. Sadly, it looks as if he is on his own.

However the sight of the Space Marine alone not only gave the guardsmans a morale boost, but also made their attacker panic. Their attacker aim his rifle at the Space Marine, forgetting about his earlier targets. At this she order her guardsmans to open fire at attacker, to which their former attacker body falls out of the window and lands on the ground below.

After seeing their attacker's body on the ground, she turns to the Space Marine. The Space Marine walks closer to the guardsman and gives his report. "Ma'am, I am Battle-Brother Gabriel. I'm sorry that the rest of my brothers couldn't make it but their with the Emperor now. May I know who I'll be getting my orders from?"

"You may, Lord Commander Risa Callar." Risa informs the Space Marine whom armor she notice have a lot of damage. "What killed your brothers?" Risa ask as she begins walking to their objective.

"They were killed by Blades of Terror." Gabriel informs as he and the rest of the guardsman follow. "We were just a few blocks away from here when eight of them jump us. They killed half of my squad before we knew what hit us. Then of course you can tell we killed them."

"We? Then why do I only see you? And what happen to your bothers?" Risa was not liking what she heard. First she heard they were fight a group of cultist, but hearing about a Chaos Space Marine Warband on the world as well, it didn't leave a good feeling in her gut.

"Killing them wasn't easy ma'am. Five of my brothers weapons broke leaving only their teeth to use. But the Frakers use that as away to kill them, there were able to kill their targets before two shot. My Squad Sergeant Dabriel killed two before losing his arm by the damn heretic. I ran at him and slam my sword through him. After that was done, Dabriel hand me his bolt pistol."

Gabriel show Risa the pistol to which she nods finally understanding what happen. "Alright. We are almost to our objective." Risa points at the large build to which they see to two heads that point guns on them, only to lower after seeing who they were.

"Lady Callar, Space Marine! Lord Callar is waiting for you." The a female guard who sound familiar to Risa, It's hard to tell who it was behind the bone marked mask. But have no time to get answer as if her father wants to see them, they can't keep him waiting.

The two walk into a room with walls all around them with everything look as if it just set-up just moments ago. In the room would have everyone shot by a inquisitor for 'heresy'. A Eldar, a Ork and a Tau speaking with three Space Marines, a Sister of Battle and Lord Commander making a plan to attack the cult fort.

The Lord Commander look similar to Risa all but the dark brown hair with a short beard. His red eyes scan the map to figure out if the plan would work. A servo skull next to him with it's one red eye watching the door, as the gun in the other waits for enemies to kill. He is Malus Callar 19th Lord of Grim, as well as Risa's father.

The Space Marine standing next to the Lord right, wearing armor similar to Gabriel only without his helmet on, he look like another person from Grim. Light gray skin, dark brown hair and those red eyes, only having sclera being black helping their oversensitive occulobe. He is Chapter Master Domiel of the Grim Angel Space Marines.

The Space Marine to the left of the Lord, wearing black and yellow with a red fist. He almost look similar to the Marine to the right, all but his dark gray skin and dark brown hair. He is Chapter Master Cerviel of the Grim Fist Space Marines.

The Marine on the left side of the table, wearing blue and black with a red wolf head. Similar to Domiel only with a larger jaw and skull, do to their enlarge fangs and a white mane. He is Chapter Master Cadriel of the Grim Fang Space Marines.

The Sister, who is standing to the right side of the table. She wear the normal black and white armor. Like the people of Grim, her skin is light gray and short cut raven black hair. Next to her is a wolf like creature wearing a skull mask, known as a Grim Wolf. She is Canoness Superior Ala of the Order of the Bloody Grim.

The Fire Warrior wearing Black armor with a red shoulder guard. Her helmet was off showing blue skin and dark blue hair. She show to be friendly well talking to the Lord about where she plans to put some of her man. She is Shas'el N'dras Fir'jin, a Fire Caste Nobel from a Tau outpost close to Grim.

The Eldar wore farseer armor of white and blue, with gray eyes and aqua blue hair. She have been known for being the first xeno to make connect with them in a peaceful way. She is the Craftworld Anaris Farseer Fosa.

However the Ork was a different individual compared to the others. His armor and jaw pieces is black with his right forearm is just a giant gun. The Ork name is Zagtax warboss of the Savage Skull Klan, the only ork klan to help the Grim Sword Legion.

Having the legion here made sense to Risa, they always work together against chaos, only gaining allies when their common enemy to face. The Blades Terror are nothing new for them to face without help. But it means that they aren't only facing heretics, it means Chaos Orks and Dark Eldor are here.

"Father, reporting for duty." Risa slam her right fist to her heart. "Seven of my man have been KIA, sir!"

"Chapter Master Domiel, Gabriel reporting 4th company, 2nd squad. Everyone, including my sergeant are with the Emperor!" Gabriel doing the same as Risa.

"Understood. Domiel, if its no problem, would it be okay if Risa becomes Gabriel's CO until we return to Grim?" Lord Callar ask Domiel, the Chapter Master nods in agreement to the Lord's request. "This will be a joint operation. Ala, anyone needing a CO?" The sister nods and calls for a 'Sister Katira'.

Coming into the room is someone of equal age to Risa, wearing normal sister armor. Her short white hair reach just below her chain. On her shoulder was a Grim Raptor breed similar to the Holy Terra falcon, wearing a bone painted mask and metal claw attachment. She moves her hands fast with different gestures, Risa realize that Katira is using sign language. 'You called Canoness Superior Ala?'

"You will be joining Risa Callar's unit till we return to Grim." Ala tells the sister, to which Katira nods in understanding.

"Good. Cerviel, Cadriel, Fosa, Zagtax, N'dras? Anyone you want to join?" Lord Callar ask the other leaders in the room. Cerviel only mention that his man are defense units not anywhere close to a full on assault well Cadriel state that his man are a full attack unit and would probably forget that they were put on another unit. Fosa stated that her vision will effect them all no matter what they do, only that they can prevent things from getting worse. Zagtax said his boyz would help destroy everything that come at their way. And N'dras said her warriors are ready to support everyone who needs it. "Alright, move out. Risa, you and your squad will be taking Alexia the Brave with you." Risa only nods and leave.

Risa walks up to the guard at the entrance. "Remove your mask." Risa gave a firm order, to which the guardswoman complied. Removing her mask show a older version of Risa, to which Risa gives a hug to the woman. "Hey, mom. Sorry I couldn't do this early, but you know." As much as Risa wish to, she has to go on her mission. "I'll talk to you later." To which her mother nods and put her mask back on.

Outside stood two Imperial Knights, one a Lancer who pilot is know for not following orders from command. However the Paladin pilot is favored by many because of her willense to help her fellow legion members.

"Alexia!" Risa calls, to which a girl who looks to be in her early teens. Her snow white hair in bob style with her uniform nice and tidy. She looks up and down on her current CO, and then slam her fist to her chest. "At ease, you'll be accompany my unit, do you understand this?"

"I understand ma'am, when will we leave?" Alexia ask.

Risa only hummed at the question, normally the legion tactic was to circle the city first then send attack units to make sure no one escapes during the battle. But they are to far in the city to do this plan, so it could be that the Grim Fist Space Marines and the defensive guardsman stay here as a base.

Before Risa could say anything her father came to the forces to announces their attack. "Alright, some of you must be wonderly why the Eldar of Anaris, the Savage Skulls and our Tau allies are here. It is because the enemies we all be trying to destroy are all together. So we'll be working as one forces to finally end these Chaos bastards. Now every unit, should make it to the central building. You have your orders, now go!"

Before Risa could give her orders a adeptus mechanicus walks up towards her. It was easy to tell that the priest was female, her forearms have blades well her fingers are like blades. Under her hood was a skull painted mask that end above her nose, red lights through her eyes. "Risa Callar, I am Priestess Hana. I'd requested to join you're unit, after all both you and Alexia would need assistance if something happens." Risa nods and gives her orders.

* * *

That was only ten hours ago, and through all that time, Risa only have herself, Gabriel, Katira, Alexia, Hana and two members of her original unit. Risa now understood who they facing, they weren't just facing Lighting Wolves Cult and Blades Terror. But the dark eldar of Kabal of the Bleeding Hex, a chaos warband, a damned regiment, and the orks from The Kult of Destruction. And both sides been getting slaughtered, which didn't help with the rest of the legion been holding their bases as their only communication.

Risa was just glad that for some reason, there wasn't much enemies at the part of the enemy base they were in. Only killing about ten heretic, this however never stop the little nerve in the back of her head telling her something was wrong. Alexia was order to wait and come in when Risa order for backup. As they got closer, they began to hear a familiar voice, Risa give a signal to wait as she looks behind the wall.

In the center of the room are a handful of psykers who look to be controlled by Chaos. The walls and floor covered in blood and guts, with what looks like bones being used as torches. Six dark eldar, three Orks, a Inquisitor with about ten stormtroopers and the rest are heretics.

"You're sure that this would work?" Said the man wearing a lord Inquisitor uniform. His skin is that of normal humans, blond hair and blue eyes. Next to him is a female dark eldar ranger, her hood is down showing her pale white skin, naval blue hair and glowing blue eyes with black marks on her cheeks. "Tazarae, please tell this is worth all the trouble?"

"Why of course Lord Inquisitor Zarus. The Warp Gate will send us to where are masters want, and we will be going soon." Tazarae tell the Inquisitor.

Risa tense up, hearing about the Warp Gate was dangerous enough. But that didn't really bother her, since her people have faces many demons before. It was the Inquisitor that made her upset, Lord Inquisitor Zarus have tried to make some reason for her people to be extinct, but he never could.

Risa tap her com device, giving orders to Alexia. "Alexia, their planning to open a Warp Gate. This is no longer a wait for slag, come though the wall and kill as much heretics as we can." Risa pull out her chainsword, seeing their CO Risa's remaining unit pull out theirs.

Katira made a low whistle to her raptor that flow off her shoulder to take the first kill. The heretic has the raptor's claws in their neck. When the body hit the floor was when hell began, everyone pointed the guns at Risa's unit until Alexia's Paladin Knight broke through the wall to the far left and killing everyone that was standing there.

Risa's unit moved forward, with Alexia distraction everyone in the unit cut down equally of heretics. However, after hearing the painful screams from the six heretics scream their advantage was short lived. Risa only have time to watch one of her men rip apart by a ork well the other being crushed by it's foot.

Risa however notice a gas tank that looks to be able to destroy the build. "Alexia, fire at the tank at you're two o'clock!"

"You sure?" Alexia ask figuring out Risa plan. Out of anyone in the current unit, she would most likely to survive but everyone in her unit will die. "I need to know you're sure."

"Just do it!" Risa yells as she trust her sword into a heretic torso, and everything begin to moves slowly. She watch as Alexia fire a round on the tank, making it explode killing the psykers first. The Warp Gate formed in the last moments and begins to become unstable release a flash of light. Next thing she knows, she and her reminding units standing in front of five male humans.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, I'm currently writing three stories. One mostly one of the stories will be ready sometime in the summer, however 'RWBY: Battle of Beacon' will return soon. Just have to kill that story's writers block. Anyways have a good day, also please ask me any questions you have.**


	2. A deal

**Hey everybody, a for worry. The Grim Sword Legion characters will start using german accent, so if you want to know what the characters are saying roll down, it'll be in order. That's all for a heads up.**

* * *

 **Volume 1**

Today miss Goodwitch brought the students to the Forest of Forever Fall for professor Peach to collect tree sap. Jaune was pulled away with Cardin and his goons, leaving his team with RWBY. After collecting the sap and being told to throw the sap on his partner, he throw it at Cardin in a show of bravery. Only now, he is in no shape for showing it, only having cuts and large bruise under his right eye. Cardin picks up Jaune by the neck while the rest of Team CRDL watches. "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces."

Jaune head hanging back from the need to feel a little better. "I don't care what you do to me..." Jaune then looks back Cardin with a fury tone. "... but you are not messing with my team."

Cardin looking momentarily shocked, then pull Jaune closer. "What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?" Jaune smiles in defiance a little proud to finally get under Cardin's skin for once. Cardin makes a enraged roar and raises his fist again, but just as the hit connects, a bright light shines from Jaune, and when the white fades, Cardin is crying out in pain as he holds his hand. Jaune, is back on the ground but completely healed, looks confusedly at his hands as they faintly glow white. While he stares, through, Sky kicks Jaune in the back and gets him on his stomach, but he looks up and glares at the approaching Cardin. "Let's see how much of a man you really are..."

Just as he says that, a low growl is heard, and a surprised team CRDL turns around and sees a large paw crash on the ground, belonging to a huge Ursa Major with dozens of jagged spikes sticking out from its wide back. It leaps forward and stands over the terrified students, lifting its head in the air to smell the sap on Cardin's breastplate. It stands on its forelegs and was about to roar, when a giant metallic foot step on it.

Everyone just look up the foot to see a giant robot with a old Valean knight helmet as it's head looking down on them. It's left arm has what looks like a giant cannon well the right have equally large chainsaw. The color is mainly black with red secondary with what's look like a red skull on the right shoulder. But the giant robot was not alone.

One in front of Dove is a women wearing a large red robe with what looks like knives for fingers. One behind of Sky is a giant of a man wear a large black and red armor with the same symbol as the giant robot. Well the other standing behind Russel looks to be a girl about the same age as them, however with light gray skin, blood red eyes and short white hair that reach her chain, a large bird wear a skull painted mask and metal claws. The one between Jaune and Cardin is wearing what looks like an old Mantlean captain coat only it being black and red.

The newcomers notice the students, the 'captain' moved a little more closer to Cardin well the others growled at the members of CRDL their next to. To say everyone was uncomfortable was a understatement, Jaune almost feel a little braver compare to his bullies but that could because he was the only one not getting growled at.

However the growls were ended by a blood curdling scream, Jaune turn and see the robe women have her hand in Dove's chest. She then pulls out him heart and then with a smile, close her hand to a fist. To say the heart was crush was not accutate, it was more like a tomato being sliced by a dice chopper.

Russel didn't have time to react as a chainsaw like sword was thrust though from his back. A second later, the chain start to spine and started ripping flesh as the girl swing her sword in a down right motion. Sky back away only to stop when he bump into the giant, he turn around in time to watch as it's right arm swing left way with it's chainsword. Cardin however use the death of his team to run away, praying that they'll kill Jaune and not him. However the 'captain' aimed her bolt pistol and fire, the shot gone right through Cardin's skull and stop by a tree.

* * *

A loud gunshot is heard in the distance, Ruby stands only to ask. "Did you guys hear that?"

* * *

To say Ozpin looked shock would be close to what he's feeling. He was watching the live feed in the Forever Falls to test how far Jaune was willing to go to keep his secret quiet. And to say when Jaune defy Cardin and still be that way as he is beaten, he was proud. Then the Ursa show up only to be destroyed by a giant robot with five strange people who just murder team CRDL. He pulls out his scroll and calls Glynda. "Glynda, Jaune is in terrible. Be careful as they have weapons that for some reason cut through aura."

* * *

After hearing Ozpin tone of voice, Glynda rush to where she heard the gunshot from. She made it to where both RWBY and NPR were at. "You all head to the bullhead, I'll deal with it from here." She tells them hoping the concern in her voice didn't show.

"Does it have to do with Jaune?" Pyrrha ask her teacher. Glynda sadly can't keep it in and nods. "Then we're going to." Before Glynda can say a word, Ren spoke up.

"He are leader and friend, we're coming." Ren said in a somewhat commanding tone. Glynda only sigh and told them to have their weapons ready.

* * *

Risa lowered her pistol and look over to the blond boy who looks in some medieval armor. She walks over to the boy, to which he noticeable flinch.

She begin to ask where their at and where his planetary governor. Only to stop when seven humans and what looks to be a Eldar wearing clothes that look similar to ancient terra. From the looks they had, seeing them would be overwhelm for most. After all, many in the Imperium never meet a Grim unless they are going stop to their chaos lord plans or help those against such. "What planet is this and where is your planetary governor?" Risa ask only to have confuse looks from everyone.

* * *

"What did she said?" Ruby whisper to Yang to which she shrug. However Weiss spoke up, which help confuse her even more.

"Mea nomen est Weiss Schnee tu es super planeta in manum regum terrarum, et hoc non, planetarium ducibus de es." Weiss said in her Mantlean native language. "Es tut mir leid, aber ich denke, du solltest ein wenig mehr sprechen Valeanische Sprache." She then spoke in Valean. "Like this."

"You mean like zis?" The 'captain' ask in a somewhat weird but beautiful accent, everyone almost blush at the beauty of her voice but shrug. "I zee. Arh ! Now I'm Lord Commanter Riza Callar of zee Grim Svord Legion. Zis is Grim Angel Kapriel, Zisder Katira, Techbrestess Hana und Alexia zee Praffe." She says as she waves her hand from person to the next, ending with the giant robot.

Jaune was the first to speak. "You can speak Valean and you killed Cardin and his team without telling them why?!" After hearing what Jaune said, everyone who just arrived notice the dead bodies on the ground.

"Zey reminted us of Slaanesch, zey need to dead zo zey vouldn't sbread zeir filth throughout your vorld." The giant armored man stated.

"Slaanesh? Who or what is even is that?" Glynda yelled at the five heavily armed group.

"Slaanesch is zee Chaos Kod of Bleazure. Arh ! Torduring vould haffe giffing zey're time to schow zeir true allegiance." Risa gives a commanding tone that even the teacher didn't dare say anything against her. "If you haffe nein blanetary koffernor, zen take us to vo effer commands you?"

"I think I can help with that." Everyone turn to see not only Ozpin but seruall other bullheads. "My name is Headmaster Ozpin, if its no problem could you accompany me in the bullhead as miss Goodwitch take the students back to their dorm for the rest of the day."

Risa simply sigh, before make a motion with her head, signally her squad to follow. "Alexia, follow us. Arh ! If ve haffe any broblems… You know vat needs to pe done." The giant robot head nod before everyone get on border their respected bullhead.

Risa sit across from Ozpin with Hana and Katira sitting next to her well Gabriel sit next to the headmaster. Ozpin noted that their reason to kill CRDL could be a major problem, so he was going to use this time to lay out some ground rules. As well, as to get some information on these new individuals.

"So, how old are you?" Ozpin ask the lord commander.

"6 years old" Risa said in a monotone voice, she turn to Katira who were telling he how old she is. "Katira is 8 years old."

"I'm apout 27 years old." The space marine said.

"Und I'm 497 years old." Hana says. "Alexia is 3 years old as vell."

To say Ozpin was surprise about not only the age gap, but also how young half of them are but still look older than they are. "I see, well you don't look that young." He turned to both the hooded women. "Or old."

"Its bart of are piology, you zee our poties und mind age ein decade fasder zan normal humans. Arh ! Are skin tone are ein bale gray pecauze our blanet sky is alvays clouding or sdorming. Ve sdill don't know vy ve haffe red eyes, put it prings fear to our enemies zo ve don't gueszion it. Arh ! Ve alzo haffe scharp teeth und retracdaple clavs, zo bleaze make your next gueszion zomething other zan trying to figure us out." Risa said still in her monotone voice, but her eyes told Ozpin to pick his next words carefully.

"Well I can tell you're not from Remnant, so until you're people come and get you. I would like for you to be a part of my school."

"Excuze me, put ve don't need school. Arh ! Ve are fighding ein var akainst zee ruinous bovers. Ve don't haffe time to vait." Risa said to the headmaster.

"Well you see that's where you're wrong. You need food, shelter and a place to learn about this new world. I mean, do you know what a faunus is, or a grim, or dust?"

Risa only thought about this, she was train to use negotiation with outside forces for the Legion favor, what would the differences be from here. "Fine, are ve to follow any rules you may haffe for 'us'?"

"In fact I do. First, you will not kill another person in the kingdoms or villages when on mission, school hours or free time. Second, you will put your weapons in lockers unless your teacher request you to grab them or when you're sent on missions. Third, you must wear school uniform during school hours." Ozpin finish.

"Get rid of zee zird rule und you haffe ein deal." Risa reach out her arm, to which Ozpin shock it. In truth, she didn't like the other two rules. But it's better than being without shelter and fighting to survive. But if she figures out that he is up to something against them, she'll personal kill him.

"Exultant, now if I you would mind, I need your picture and full names for your scroll." Ozpin said as he pulls out his.

"Vat's zis scroll you sbeak of?" Hana ask, believing that it some kind of technology. Ozpin shows the device to Hana, to which she snatch from his hand. She close her eyes and listen, she then start speaking some strange language. Ozpin look at the others to see if they knew what she was saying. However, it turns out that no one other than the priestess understood the bizarre language. She handed back the scroll to Ozpin then spoke. "You're lucky zat zee machine sbirit haffe nein zigns of harm."

"I don't quite understand." Ozpin said.

"I am one of zee Grim Svord Legion's Tech Briests. Arh ! I make zure zat zee machine sbirits haffe nein harm py zeir vielters." Hana state, only for Ozpin to ask what if the spirit was harm. Hana lift her head enough to show her eyes glows. "I make zure zey neffer do it akain."

Before Ozpin can say another word, the bullhead landed on Beacon's landing pad. Ozpin got out first and notice Glynda stepping out of her's. Seeing that his students are heading to the dorms, he calls over Glynda. "Glynda can you take them to the guess building until I have their scrolls ready. Also, Gabriel, I still need your picture."

"CHust take as it is." The giant armor warrior said, not caring to show his face to a non-grim. Ozpin takes the picture and turn to see the giant robot.

"Vere schould ve but Alexia's knight at?" Risa ask.

"Maybe outside would do, we don't really have anything for something that big." Ozpin says as he remember. "I'll need Alexia's picture as well."

"Glynda vill handle it." Risa said as the knight and her unit follow Glynda to their dorm.

* * *

A hour later, Risa was sitting on one of the four beds in the room. She had remove her boots and hat, letting her hair down that reach her upper back. She was writing in her personal journal, something that every guardsman carry. Well most guardsman have to carry one of the Imperial Infrantryman's Uplifting Primer, the Grim Swords only care for stories of their survival from battle.

When Glynda said they'll be serving dinner in two hours, Risa use this time to write in her journal to hand over when she return to Grim's library of history. The library is where most Grim children or royals go and read about the Legion's many battles, it also helps when the Inquisition try to find evidence against them.

Risa sigh after putting her journal down and notice something fell out of her jacket. She reach out her hand and picked up a cute Anglerfish emblem, a gift to her from a friend. Putting the emblem in her jacket, she decide to cheek on Alexia as she didn't want a bed to sleep in.

Before reaching the door show cheek the room, and notice how her unit was taking their time waiting for dinner. Gabriel is working with his weapons, he never remove his helmet once. Hana is making some servo skulls she could have gotten when they were getting to the cult or those four heretics from before. She also notice a skull painted mask and metal claws on Katira's bed, most likely to let the raptor hunt without scaring the locals.

Risa open the door and release she doesn't really know where she have to go to see Alexia. After she made it to the building's door, she notice a rabbit eared girl. Seeing her, Risa first thoughts were of abhumans, maybe a native race. Risa then walks up to the girl, to get some answers.

"Excuze me, can I ask you ein few gueszion?" Risa ask the rabbit girl, in a tone that sounded threatening. "First, your name? Zecond, your race? Zird, vere zee Knight?"

The girl squeak, and answer with fear in her voice. "Velvet Scarlatina, a Faunus, but I don't know what you're talking about a Knight."

Risa noticing Velvet shaking like a leaf, soften a bit. "Nein need pe scared, you don't haffe zee filth

of Chaos. Arh ! You haffe nothing to fear from ein Grim, ve actually loffe aphumans creaded py zee Emberor."

Velvet is understandable confuse at Risa's compliment, first having no idea what a abhuman is. Also confuse about this Grim, was that the girl's race or the monsters she feared her whole life. But blush hearing he girl's accent. "Thank you. What's your name?"

"Risa Callar, zee you around." Risa said as she leaves Velvet who was still blushing.

* * *

 **Hey guys, first here the translation for everything they said.**

 **"My name is Weiss Schnee, you're on the planet of Remnant, but we don't have this 'planetary governor' you're talking about." Weiss "I'm sorry, but I think you should speak in a little more Valean language."**

 **"You mean like this?" "I see. Now I'm Lord Commander Risa Callar of the Grim Sword Legion. This is Grim Angel Gabriel, Sister Katira, Techprestess Hana and Alexia the Brave."**

 **"They reminded us of Slaanesh, they need to dead so they wouldn't spread their filth throughout your world." The giant armored man stated.**

 **"Slaanesh is the Chaos God of Pleasure. Torturing would have giving they're time to show their true allegiance." "If you have no planetary governor, then take us to who ever commands you."**

 **"Alexia, follow us. If we have any problems… You know what needs to be done."**

 **"I'm about 27 years old."**

 **"And I'm 497 years old." "Alexia is 3 years old as well."**

 **"Its part of are biology, you see our bodies and mind age a decade faster than normal humans. Are skin tone are a pale gray because our planet sky is always clouding or storming. We still don't know why we have red eyes, but it brings fear to our enemies so we don't question it. We also have sharp teeth and retractable claws, so please make your next question something other than trying to figure us out."**

 **"Excuse me, but we don't need school. We are fighting a war against the ruinous powers. We don't have time to wait."**

 **"Fine, are we to follow any rules you may have for 'us'."**

 **"Get rid of the third rule and you have a deal."**

 **"What's this scroll you speak of?" "You're lucky that the machine spirit have no signs of harm."**

 **"I am one of the Grim Sword Legion's Tech Priests. I make sure that the machine spirits have no harm by their wielders." "I make sure they never do it again."**

 **"Just take as it is."**

 **"Where should we put Alexia's knight at?"**

 **"Glynda will handle it."**

 **"Excuse me, can I ask you a few question?" "First, your name? Second, your race? Third, where the Knight?"**

 **"No need be scared, you don't have the filth of Chaos. You have nothing to fear from a Grim, we actually love abhumans created by the Emperor."**

 **"Risa Callar, see you around."**

* * *

 **Alright, that's all I got for now. Next chapter will be the mess hall, and boy will I be hungry.**


	3. Mess Hall

Risa walks around the building where she staying when she notice the giant imperial knight just standing next to the building, how she miss seeing it earlier is benod her. Risa began to walk to the the knight, she could tell that Alexia stayed in there after Glynda took her picture.

"Alexia! We're going to get some food, you're coming with us! So get down here!" Risa yelled, she not use to ordering knights so she didn't know Alexia still have her comms on.

"You don't have to yell, my comms still work just fine." Alexia said over the comms system. The knight open up, showing a cockpit with some small items around the chair. Alexia sitting on the chair as it reach down to the ground. Alexia slam her fist to her chest, giving Risa a look of somewhat annoyed. "Are we going to eat, or are we just going to wait for frakking more heretics killing?"

Normally a Lord Commander would have execute Alexia behavior, however Risa is not like most Lord Commander. For starters, Alexia is the pilot they only have so losing her would be suicide for her. As well as the fact she fine with her unit letting steam out, as long as it doesn't effect the mission.

"Everyone, met me and Alexia in front of the building we're stay at." Risa told everyone through comms.

* * *

To say they got lost looking for the mess hall, would be a understandment. First they started at their dorm building, then they traveled to the docks, do to the fact that was the first place they knew where to go. After making to the docks, they start heading to the main building. But for some strange reason, they always open the wrong doors. They found the library, the classrooms, the restrooms, the showers and the garden. So when they finally made it to the mess hall, you could understand why they just slam the door open.

Everyone in the hall looks at the five imperials in confusion. The Imperials just head to the line where a girl with red stands in front of them. Risa notice that the girl look like the one they meet in the woods, she reach out to tap on the girl's shoulder. But before she could, she see the different kinds food, some she never seen before.

The food she could see that she knows similar to Grim where potatoes, cooked meat, broccoli, garlic, lettuce and rice. However the is differents where some of the food, noodles with some kind of red sauce, and something that look like slice thing with things in between.

Risa looks at her fellow Grim, all of them looked a little overwhelmed by the food shown to them. Risa then notice the girl about to leave when Risa just throw her right hand on the girl's shoulder with a small squeeze. The girl squeak in pain, which everyone close by notice the hand on the girl's shoulder. The girl turn her head reveals her stunning silver eyes, to which Risa's own red reflect on. The other thing Risa notice is the girl's scent, she smelled so familiar but she can't figure where she smell it before.

"Can I help you?" The silver eyed girl ask bitterauly.

"Ve're new to zeze kinds of food, ve're hobing zat you could help?" Risa ask.

"Okay." The girl blush as she answer, she their fill the tray of food. Risa couldn't help but smile as the girl continue to blush when ever she looks up. Risa knows that she makes people her own 'age' blush by her accent, but this is just to cute. "And these are chocolate bars, there really-" Before she could finish her sentence the imperials all reach for the rabe chocolate candy.

Luckily there were enough for all five of them to which case is a good thing to. If there weren't, some poor soul would have their bones broken. The people of Grim love chocolate so much that they get it rarely, so getting one in a rush wasn't uncommon.

"Zorry apout zat, ve'll ko find ein taple now." Risa said as she and the others began to move to a table.

"That's okay, you can sit with us." The silver eyes girl said in a friendly tone. Risa look to unit who nods to which Risa agrees to the girl's request. "Great, my name is Ruby, by the way." Ruby lead the imperials to a table with six other students, one Risa notice was Weiss. "These are my friends. My sister, Yang. Blake, my sister's partner. Weiss, who is my partner. Ren, Nora, Pyrrha and… Hey, where Jaune?"

"Jaune wasn't feeling for dinner right now." Ren said in his formal tone. "I'll make him some pancakes later. But with no syrup though, Nora." He glares at the orange hair girl, when he said her name.

"I'll take it zat zis is normal pehaffior of your beople?" Hana ask the beacon students.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha ask.

"I mean, you haffe ein choice to either come here to get food or make it yourzelf?" Hana clarify her question.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't recommend it." Blake flattley say as she eats her tuna.

'And why?' Katira sign her question, everyone almost look confuse unit.

"Because some students use it to make treats or brownies." Yang answer, and putting a lot of emphasis on brownies. Everyone was looking at Yang like she just use a skill they didn't knew she had. "What? You can't read sign?"

"Yang, since when did you even learn how to read sign?" Ruby ask her sister, to which surprise the other students.

"Remember my rebellious phases?" Yang ask her younger sister, to which everyone including the Imperials who pretty much have no idea what their talking about look at Yang.

"Which one? You had like six of them!" Ruby yelled, to which shocked her fellow classmates.

"Fifthteen." Yang answer to which Ruby make a understanding 'oh'.

"Wait, what about fifthteen?" Blake ask about her partner.

"Yang was apart of this small gang in Signal." Ruby answer before turning to her sister. "Wait. What does that have to do with anything?"

"We need a code that wouldn't get us caught so easily." Yang stated before giving a happy sigh, starting to remember the real reason. In truth, she was the one who taught them sign language. "So any reason you use sign?" Yang ask the white haired warrior.

Katira looked away before moving her hands while still looking away. 'My throat was cut by a damn Blades Terror marine, when I was a little girl.' It's taking a lot of willpower for her not to cry. The only ones she shown herself at her lowest was her Lady Canoness Ala, her mentor Selena and their beast companions.

"I'm sorry." Yang giving a regretful apology. "But what exactly are these Blades Terror marines?"

"Ve schouldn't talk apout zem until afder ve eat, talking apout zee Ruinious Bovers, it can pitder zee food." Risa said as she stab her fork on the grilled meat then bring it to her mouth, then smile with the fact the food hasn't been bitterd.

Before anything else can be said, Velvet came to the table holding a letter for Ruby. Who happily took and and read it, however Weiss couldn't hold it in and ask who its from. "From my cousin Noah." Ruby said as she still reads the letter, as she pulls out a picture of her cousin.

The picture show a girl who look little bit older than Yang with sandy brown skin and purple eyes with a sliver of silver on the lower half. Her hair is long flowing dark brown with two braids on the side, with pink bangs. She wears a purple dress, a white fabric around the dress, sandals and golden jewelry. The girl is standing between Ruby and Yang in front of a statue of a fox tailed faunus.

"She doesn't look like anyone of you at all." Weiss said as she points to the two sisters.

"Well she my uncle Phoebus daughter, my mother's brother." Ruby smiles as she recalls seeing her mother and uncle acting like brother and sister, like putting one another in headlocks which Summer always had Phoebus in. "He moved to Vacuo after they graduated from Beacon. He met aunt Esmeralda and then they had Noah, that's pretty much it. She in Shades Academy, her partner is the team leader but she haven't talked about them much. I can't wait to see her again."

"Familial ties are imbort, pest to know vere you're family are zen neffer meeding zem." Risa said in a friendly tone. Ruby smile at the commit before a thought hit her.

"Do you have you're school schedule yet?"

"Ja, put after trying to find zee mess hall, you could zay ve know are vay around ein little."

"But what about which class goes to where?" After see the imperials look at each, Ruby spoke up. "Can I see your schedule?" Risa hands the silver eyes girl their schedule. "From the looks of things, we share the same classes. So we can meet up and show you around." The offer made the young Grim smile, while the others members of Ruby's team san for Yang look a little concern.

"You can't be serious?" Weiss ask with her normal salty tone.

"I mean, they don't know where everything is. And we been here for two mouths now, so why not?" Ruby said in the most mature logic she could come up with, the mumbling. "Plus it won't hurt to get to know them some more."

"What was that?" Pyrrha ask red cloak friend.

"Nothing!" Ruby face turn almost as red as her cloak. "Hey, look of the time. Pyrrha, I think you should find Jaune?" Pyrrha realize the time and gave Ren the order to make the pancakes for Jaune, and not to let Nora to eat any. After NPR left, Ruby look up at the imperials. "Well, see you tomorrow."

* * *

In the starry night sky of Beacon, the broken moon rises above the tip of the tower in the middle of the academy. Jaune stands at the same edge as the night that Pyrrha offer to help him in his training, and like a idiot he refuse her help. He hears the voice of his partner behind him.

"Jaune, are you okay?"

Jaune turns towards his partner and sighs. "Pyrrha... I'm sorry. I was a jerk! You were only trying to be nice, and... I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-"

"Jaune! It's okay!" Pyrrha said as they both smile at one another. "Your team really misses their leader, you know." She turns around begins to walk to the exit with a skip in her first step. "You should come down! Ren made pancakes! No syrup, though - you can thank Nora for that!"

Jaune smiles, but holds out his hand and calls out. "Wait!" Pyrrha turns around, and Jaune looks a little sheepish. "I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but... would you still be willing to help me... to help me become a better fighter? I mean, after seeing those… people killed Cardin and his team, I froze and I… couldn't do anything on my own. So please?"

Pyrrha turns around so a worried Jaune won't see she had satisfied smile. She turns around and walks up to the Blonde idiot and suddenly pushes him to the ground.

"Hey!"

Pyrrha stands over him with her arms on her hips and an evaluating tone. "Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." She than offers him her hand, which he graciously accepts, and they continue to hold onto and grins on their faces. "Let's try that again."

* * *

Back at the imperials room, Risa kept her uniform on just because she been wearing it in her sleep for weeks now so why change. Katira slept with her bodysuit, while the same goes to Gabriel as he slept next to the wall. Hana kept her robes on well her metallic limes away from her body, not ready to die from her own hands.

Risa was finishing the report of the event between meeting a faunus for the first time, as well as the mess hall. She made a small note about Ruby's sweet smell that she can't remember where smelled it before, Yang's skill in the art sign and the familial ties of sisters. But the most shocking thing in the report was the broken moon, she put some theories about how it happen, but they are all theories.

She put the book away and rest her head on the pillow of the bed, and close her eyes to sleep until she has to go to the classes as agreed with.

* * *

 **"We're new to these kinds of food, we're hoping that you could help?"**  
 **"Sorry about that, we'll go find a table now."**  
 **"I'll take it that this is normal behavior of your people?"**  
 **"I mean, you have a choice to either come here to get food or make it you're self?"**  
 **"We shouldn't talk about them until after we eat, talking about the Ruinious Powers, it can bitter the food."**  
 **"Familial ties are import, best to know where you're family are then never meeting them."**  
 **"Yes, but after trying to find the mess hall, you could say we know are way around a little."**

 **I tried to get a beta reader for this chapter but my first choice didn't wish to and I couldn't wait to post this any longer. If any of you want to be my beta reader please message me. And on another note, what the scent Risa trying to remember, how is Jaune going to take the Imperials being friendly with his friends and will I finally get a beta reader?**


	4. Class 1

The sun rise in the Remnant sky, the unit of the Grim Sword Legion woke up and do what each of them do before the day begins. Risa starts with pulling out a silver teardrop locket and pray to the Emperor and for her family safety in the near future. Gabriel puts on his armor and pray for the Emperor's guidance to not kill anyone for their ignorances. Hana gives a pray to the Omnissiah to make sure her hands doesn't spill young blood by her clawed hands. Katira puts on her armor and release her raptor, once that's done she pray for the sisters and mothers of her Order are safe and well.

The hour has past and the Imperials meet up with Ruby and her team. Risa has notice that the students uniform was not what she was expecting, namely the skirt. Ruby was noticeably more cute in her uniform and cloak, in Risa's opinion.

"Good, you're here. We have to hurry!" Ruby shouted both happy and concerned. "We're late for class again." Ruby with her team lead the a somewhat concerned.

They made it to class with only minutes to spear, which gave the Imperials time to look around their classroom. Risa notice that it more look like an amphitheater then the rooms she and her siblings learned from. Gabriel also notice the same thing, being a highborn allowed him to enjoy the luxury of watching plays dedicated for the Emperor and his sons.

Ruby and her team split up and sit at their usual seats, with Yang and Blake sitting next to each other and Weiss with Ruby at the desk next to the doors. Ruby notice that Hana and Alexia seat across from Blake, while Gabriel was the same with her desk. She then notice the Katira asking Yang something in sign, she can only guess that Katira if she could next to her sister, she could tell because when Yang nods, Katira sat down next to her.

She then felt a tap on her shoulder and turn to see Risa standing next to her asking if it was okay for her to next to her. Ruby cheeks got a little red before she nods, and move over a bit. "So this is professor Peach class, she teaches about science."

And just as Ruby finish her sentences the door to the classroom open. A women who look to be in her mid twenties wearing a black dress and a white over laying coat, she also wearing black stockings and heels. She skin has a Vacuo tan that blends with her peach hair and orange eyes.

"Miss Rose, care to explain the type of dust in your standard cartridge?" The women ask, for some odd reason the imperials flinch.

"Two quarters fire dust, one quarters stone dust and one quarters lighting dust." Ruby said proudly. She then felt as though the room got colder, she look around and notice the imperials look at Ruby as if she was going to bite their heads off. "What?" She ask just as confused as everyone else in the room.

"Vy did sche chust called you 'Roze'?" Alexia ask with a foreboding tone.

"That's my name, Ruby Rose." Ruby said, as she then notice Risa is somewhat fearful of Ruby for some strange reason. "Is there something wrong with rose in your world?"

"Zee Grim Roze is zee most dangerous blant in our terridory." Risa finally spoke but with the same apprehensive voice as she feels at the moment.

"How can a little flower be so dangerous?" The women ask from across the room. She then notice the imperials looking at her as if their supposed to know her already. "I'm professor Peach, and I'm a little curious about this 'Grim Rose'."

"Zee Grim Roze vas nadiffe to our homevorld of Grim pefore zee first zettlers from zee Dark Age of Technology made lanting. Arh ! Zey are zee largest und most dangerous lifeform on zee blanet. Hoveffer zee zettlers learned to puild zeir cidies vith local elements to keep zee Roze' fines from graping zem und drinking zeir plood. Arh ! Put zat all change ven zee Old Night came und zurround zee blanet py ein small varp sdorm. Zee Grim Roze pecame zo dangerous akain zat zey schtarded making myths apout zem. Arh ! Like zeir fafforite foods peing children or zat zey kill out of bleazure. It doesn't matder vat myths are true, zeir more dangerous zan anything elze on Grim." Risa finish to a class that most likely trying to figure out a single word she just said, all but professor Peach.

"Would you feel better if I show you a rose from Remnant?" The professor ask the young commander to which she nods. "Wait right here. Unit I come back, everyone read from page 54 to 67." Before she left she hand the imperials both a textbook and notebooks to use in class.

Hana had to admit that this dust are useful from just reading about them, the fact that their use for weaponry to civilian life impressed the techpriestess. The other imperials were trying to wrap their brains around this dust stuff.

Professor Peach came back into the room holding a bokay of roses and place it on her table. "Now may the imperials comedown here and please take a look." She was a little surprise that the five confirm killers are scared of a little flower. "Come on, it won't bite."

The imperials moved a little faster just so they didn't have to hear the professor say that again. They circle around the bokay looking at it with a bit of fear, even Gabriel who wear a helmet is showing a bit of fear. Noticing the slow pacing, professor Peach encourage them to pick a flower up. The imperials look at each other to see who would be the first to break their primal fear.

Risa made a quick glance to Ruby who was at the moment writing down notes. She sigh and remove her left glove, showing her light gray skin lighter then her face. Her finger tips having a lightly dark color, her fingernails having a garnet color.

Risa slowly reach for the the close rose stem, holding with both her thumb, index and middle fingers. Risa brush her thumb lightly up and down, feeling the hard stem and lightly being cut by a thorn. Risa however didn't feel fear, instead she felt a desire to smell the flower. She have the flower closer to her face, her comrades notice what Risa was doing.

Risa breath in the scent, she couldn't help but smile do to it's beautiful smell. It smelled like a Grim Rose with less blood, but it smells more like Ruby. Risa lowers the rose head closer to her lips and give it a peck, her cheeks began to warm up.

"Looks like someone starting to like 'Rose's." Professor Peach said giving a little giggle.

Risa look up at the professor and her comrades, her cheeks began to warm up even more than before. She make a glance over to Ruby and sigh in relief before putting the flower in front of Gabriel's face. "You're next. Arh ! Und I exbect all of you to do zee zame as I did, or I'll pe plaming you." Risa walk up the steps as the rest of the class look at the commander, with the confused look on their face.

Before Risa could say another word, a bell was overheard. Both RWBY, JNPR and the imperials met out of the classroom. Ruby look at the group and began to split the group, with Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Risa and Alexia in one and the rest in another.

* * *

Risa and Alexia follow their group to Beacon's history teacher, and from what they were told, he talks really fast. When they finally made it to the classroom, Risa and Alexia took the desk that was once Cardin's. Some of the students who haven't heard the news about CRDL's death were confuse as to why to girls were sitting at the schools top dog desk.

Once everyone was seated, a green hair man who spoke so fast that it would most likely make a Ork Speed Boy dizzy. "Ah, I see we have new students today. Well hello, I'm Dr. Oobleck. We'll be doing a quick rundown of the Faunus War for you're exam the end of the week." Risa and Alexia began writing down notes in the notebook they got from professor Peach.

* * *

Ruby, Yang, Gabriel, Katira and Hana made it to the fitness room, where both Ruby and Yang change to a sports bra and black shorts. Then a man with sun kissed skin and stone chisel muscles that shows thanks to gold tank top. He wore grey shorts and black shades that cover his eyes but his brown shaved head left doesn't show any sign of his age.

"Alright, do to the fact I see three new students, I'll start by introducing myself. My name is Professor Aptitude, and I teach the advanced fitness. Now everyone start strategie well I finish getting the last punching bag." The Professor said as he head to the closet.

"Is zis normal?" Hana ask she just stands still well watching everyone try to keep up with Ruby, Yang, Gabriel and Katira. "I mean how is it zat you tvo are keebing up vith ein astardes und ein zororidas?"

"Well, my semblance let me increase in power when either I take damage or in workouts, it gives me a small boost." Yang answer as she in the middle of her pushups.

"Same here, but you know, not the same as Yang's. My semblance increase my nature speed faster than most, it's great when try to keep up with Yang." Ruby smiles as she did jumping jacks.

"Vat is zis zemplance?" Hana ask as Aptitude came in with the punching bag and told everyone to go to one of the equipment.

* * *

Risa and Alexia were piss beyond believe, more so Risa. First they learned that the closest war they had for a long time was when the abhumans fought for equal rights, that really pissest the Grim because they too are abhumans. There was also the fact that these creatures of grimm are trying to kill both races, have this world never heard 'The enemy of my enemy' line?

Oobleck rush over to Jaune's desk asking Jaune what the faunus advantage over General Lagune before taking a sip of his coffee. "Night vision, not binoculars." Which the student and teacher gave a small laugh by the inside joke.

"Zat is unaccebdable! Jawohl !" From a furious Risa who slam her right fist on desk sat at. "Your telling me zat zis general vas ignorant enough zat he didn't know his enemy had ein uzeful apility like night fizion und attack at night! Jawohl !"

"Well he wasn't that smart to begin with, he only gain that rank thanks to his nobility in Anima." Blake said only to receive the most coldest glare in her life from both the commander and the young child.

"Miss Callar, miss Brave, please take your seats." Oobleck request the two girls. "Now after the attack failed, General Lagune was captured and his forces surrender." _Boom, thump, thump._

Everyone in the classroom turn their heads to the destroyed desk that the Imperials were using only a few seconds ago. Now this isn't the first time a desk was destroyed during class, earlier in the year Yang, Nora and once Pyrrha on accident. However was different is that there was Risa on her rightside, well Alexia was on top of her, both groaning from slit pain.

"You okay?" Pyrrha ask a little worried, she also notice some of the desk landed on Jaune. "Are you okay, Jaune?"

"I'm fine." Jaune said as he lift his right arm to show a thumbs up to his partner.

"Ve're fine too." Alexia said sarcastically as she help Risa up.

"Why did you destroyed your desk?" Oobleck demand the two girls.

"I proke mein desk pecauze zis General Lagune's men zurrender pecauze zeir commanding officer! Jawohl !" Risa spoke with a bitter tone.

"Why does that really bother you?" Blake said with her voice give a little annoyed tone. Blake then slowly lower herself below her desk as another death gare came. Luckily for everyone in the room the bell rang, meaning everyone but Oobleck and Pyrrha.

Risa gives a large furious sigh before walking up to Pyrrha. "Vere to next?"

Pyrrha couldn't help but feel a big chill down her spine, thanks to Risa's blood red eyes. "Right, next should be Professor Port. Please, follow me." Pyrrha said fearfully.

* * *

Ruby and Yang enter Professor's Port's class with Gabriel, Katira and Hana close behind. Ruby was the first to notice a large metal box, it also started making large angry growls and banging noises. "Looks like we're going to have another demonstrate of what a 'true huntsmen' should be." Ruby said, which amused Yang. A few seconds when Jaune, Nora, Ren, Weiss and Blake walk and head straight to their desks. A minute later Pyrrha a company by Risa and Hana walk in and both went with their respective teams.

"Well, hello students! If what I heard from Bartholomew is correct, we have some new students." Port look around, which confuse the Imperials. And it's not the fact the man has the figure of a commissar with both a beer belly and no control for his diet. It's the fact that his eyebrows are so big, seriously, it looks like to caterpillars on his face. "And I can see them now, what's you're names?"

The Imperials said their names one by one, Professor Port smiled and ask Risa to grab her weapons. "Why is she getting her weapons?" Jaune ask nervously.

"I just want to see what you Imperials can do." Port answer with a jolly laugh. Risa walks back in the room with her bolt pistol on her hip and her chain sword already revving. "I see you're already ready. Now it's time to face your opponent." Port slam his axe on the cage gate, everyone is wondering what kind of grim Port drag in as it comes out.

The first thing that was out of the cage is what looks like a stone axe, and a big green foot. Leather on top of its head, and a necklace made of ribs. It has a large under jaw with a pair of large tusk with the jaw. It's larger than any man that the Beacon students have ever seen.

Risa however smiled at the greenskin most because she has faces this thing before. She make a defensive position at the greenskin. The greenskin looks at Risa before roar in a 'WAAAGH!'.

* * *

 **Sorry for being gone for so long, writers block this time. Anyways this version does have the German accent so think of this as the 'cannon' chapter. See you next.**


	5. Halloween

Yang carries an extremely large pumpkin into the kitchen, with Ruby following close behind. "Ah, I love this time of year." Yang say happily.

"Me too. Everything feels so festive!" A cheering Ruby smiles.

Ruby and Yang leave the kitchen for a moment, and the Geist flies in. "Mmmm, what's that smell? Smells like evil plaaans. Ha!" Floyd chuckles. Floyd enters the pumpkin from behind before jumping and spinning around to reveal its mask. "Aha, hahaha. I'll get-" The geist is interrupted by Crescent Rose cutting into the pumpkin. "Ah! Not the face!"

Ruby lifts the pumpkin up, with the tip of Crescent Rose still buried in it, before slamming it down into the table and cutting the fruit cleanly in half.

Moments later, Yang pulls a pumpkin pie out of the oven, Floyd's mask is in the middle with a large crack in it; allowing black smoke to seep out. Katira walks in smelling the pie with a please look.

"Aaaah, the perfect pumpkin pie." Ruby sigh happily. Katira pulls out a sign saying 'Smells Great!'

"I call first slice!" Yang lifts up her hand, holding a knife pointed downward at the pie. The room around her is tinted red, and a menacing smile appears on her face.

Floyd stares up in horror at the knife, screaming, as Yang stabs it into the pie. "Oooh, Ouchie!"

* * *

Nora Valkyrie stands over a cauldron, stirring it; the room around her is tinted green and the contents of the cauldron cast an unnatural pink glow onto her face. She laughs and cackles madly, wearing a demented grin. Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc turn the light on, walking into the room. Nora's expression immediately reverts to her normal smile.

"Heyyyyy, Nora. Watcha doin'?" Pyrrha ask.

"Yeah, what is all this?" Jaune a little more confused than his partner.

"Oh, just makin' a little love potion with someone special in mind." Nora giggled as she tells her friends.

Pyrrha and Jaune laugh awkwardly.

"Nora, you're never going to trick Ren into drinking your-"Pyrrha interrupts Jaune, grabbing his arm and speaking over him.

"We'll just leave you to it."

"Okay! See you later!" Nora wave goodbye to her friends.

Pyrrha and Jaune leave, closing the door behind them. The cauldron begins to bubble rapidly and Nora grins at it. Both Ren and a Slaanesh Daemonette surfaces, pushing Magnhild out of the cauldron. Ren gasps for air. "Nora! I can't!"

Nora smacks Ren on the head with her hammer, dazing him, and begins pushing him back into the cauldron. The Daemonette sees this and beg Nora to do the same to her which Nora did happily. She begins to hum an increasingly demented tune and resumes stirring; the green hue returning to the room. She gives one last craze grin.

* * *

Ruby is laying in bed, asleep, and suddenly bolts awake, stars in her eyes. "It's October 31st!" Ruby falls out of bed, landing next to Weiss Schnee, who looks afraid. "Do you know what today is?!"

"Hallo-" Weiss hoping she got the right answer.

"It's my birthday!" Ruby shouted happily.

"What? Your birthday?"

Blake Belladonna is startled by Ruby's shouting, leaning back away from her. On her bed on the other side of the room, Yang rolls her eyes. "Yyyup."

Pyrrha wearing a fake moustache stands in line with Nora, in a nurse hat, Ren wearing groucho glasses, and Jaune wearing a red mask and Ruby's cloak. In front of a building. "Trick or treat!" Shopkeep leans out of the building and mumbles approvingly before retreating inside, tossing each of the students a candy bar.

"Iiit's my birthday!" The others toss their candy into Ruby's bag; Nora and Jaune cry, staring longingly.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN is written on a chalkboard along with depictions of a ghost, three spiders, three bats, four RIP tombstones, and a large web. At the top of the chalkboard is a drawing of Ruby wearing a witch hat and riding Crescent Rose like a broom. On the desk below is a bowl full of candy. Attached to the bowl is a note reading "ONE CANDY PER TRICK OR TREATER. - DR. OOBLECK"

Ruby reaches across the desk and grabs the whole bowl, sliding it across the desk empty; and replacing the sign with a note saying "It's my BIRthday - R. Rose"

Team RWBY are in the kitchen, lined up. Ruby is stuffing candy in her mouth. "Alright, everyone buy their costumes for tonight's party?" Yang making sure everyone had one.

"I mean, I was kiiinda hoping you guys would buy mine for meee 'cause you know uh, it's my birthday." Ruby trying to get a free custom.

Weiss sighs, annoyed while Yang rubs her hands together. 'Hmmm…'

Ruby is sitting, annoyed, in a room with brick walls. A stage with a stand up comedy night sign is in the back. Ruby is in a metal can, with a lid on her head, and a sign that simply says 'trash'. Nora walks past.

"Nice costume, Ruby." Nora said a tiny bit drunk.

"I didn't pick this!" Ruby jumps in the air, flailing her arms, and then falls over, rolling on the floor. "No! Aah! Guh!" Ruby begins to cry, reaching out with a pleading expression."Please help? It's my birthday."

Risa stands over the 'Trash' before her, she raise her right eyebrow as she looks at the girl. "It's really your birthday?" Ruby nods to which case, Risa smile and put her hands on the side of the can. "Put your hands and head in the can and if you throw up I'll leave you in this can."

"Where are we going" Ruby ask as she follow her orders.

"It's for your birthday present." Was all she said as she give a wicked grin.

* * *

 **I'm having writer's block for this story so I'm working on RWBY react to Storyteller remaster on AO3.**


End file.
